


Skipping the Party

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Henry Cavill Characters [14]
Category: Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: And He Skips the Party So No Meat Hook, Appreciative Mike, Biting, Cheating, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Language, Mike is a Sweetheart with a Big Dick, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: When your boyfriend breaks your heart, you run to your best friend Mike and the truth comes out.
Relationships: Mike (Hellraiser)/Reader
Series: Henry Cavill Characters [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925797
Kudos: 18





	Skipping the Party

Mike is getting ready when there’s a knock on his door. He answers it shirtless, his toothbrush still in his mouth. His eyes widen when he sees you, his disheveled curls falling into his eyes as he steps aside and lets you come in.

He goes to the bathroom sink and spits out his toothpaste, then rinses his mouth. When he returns, you’re still standing by the open door, hugging yourself tightly.

Mike frowns, shutting the door and locking it, then turning to you. “Sweetheart?” he asks, touching your shoulder.

His frown deepens. “Shit. You’re shivering. Hang on.”

He grabs one of his hoodies off of the back of the couch and wraps you up in it, rubbing your arms with his hands. “Sweetheart, you’re worrying me,” he admits. “Talk to me, please?”

You swallow as fresh tears start to run down your cheeks. “Mike, he… he…”

Mike’s jaw sets and he’s immediately angry. “What did that asshole do to you?” he wonders. “I’ll beat the shit out of him. I’ll go do it right now.”

You shake your head and look up at him. “No, Mike, it’s okay. I… I broke up with him. I caught him cheating on me and I broke up with him.”

“Fuck,” Mike sneers. “I knew he was an idiot.”

He bites his lip and raises his hand, stroking his thumb over your cheekbone. “What do you need, sweetheart?”

You sigh. “A place to stay. Some hugs. And for you not to say I told you so, Mike.”

He nods at you and finally smiles. “Sure. Just let me make a call, okay? I was supposed to go to a party tonight.”

“Was that tonight? Oh, Mike, I’m sorry. I know how much you’re looking forward to it. I should go.”

You start to back up, but he grabs you and pulls you to him. “Sweetheart, stay. Please. It’s just a stupid party. I’d rather stay here with you anyway.”

Your brow furrows. He’d rather stay in than party? That doesn’t sound like Mike at all.

“But… you’ve been talking about this party all week, Mike. Isn’t that girl you like going? Chelsea?”

“The girl I like is right here,” he murmurs, kissing your forehead and putting an arm around your shoulders, avoiding your eyes as he waits for your answer.

“I don’t understand,” you murmur back.

“Sit with me,” he requests quietly.

You take his hand and follow him to the couch, sitting down beside him, blushing and looking down into your lap when you realize that he’s going to remain shirtless.

“Will you look at me, sweetheart?” he begs. “Please?”

When you lift your head, he cups your cheeks in his hands and wipes away the rest of your tears. He stares at you intently, then lets you go, resting his hands on his knees. He seems frustrated.

“Mike?” you ask nervously. “What did you mean when you said that the girl you like is right here?”

“I mean that I like you,” he replies simply. “Always have.”

“That… doesn’t make any sense,” you protest.

“Why not?” Mike demands, his voice rising in volume. “Why doesn’t it make sense for me to like you?”

“Well,” you stammer, “you’ve never said anything. And we’ve known each other since freshman year.”

“You never gave me a chance to say anything,” he mumbled. “Neither of us was interested in dating, and then suddenly it was junior year and you started dating Ben. You were with him for the next two years, even though I know you weren’t happy.”

Of course he’d known. He’s your best friend, and you tell him everything.

Well. Almost everything.

You’ve never told him that, really, the only one you want is him.

“I only dated Ben because he asked and I wanted to know what it was like,” you confess.

Mike sits up and looks at you in surprise. “That was why you dated Ben? To know what it was like? You never told me that.”

“Because I didn’t think I could tell you the real reason, Mike. I thought that, if you’d been interested in me, you would have asked me out by then. I didn’t want to embarrass myself or hurt our friendship.”

“I was going to ask you out,” he reveals. “To the dance that weekend. I bought flowers and everything. But I didn’t want to ruin things between you and Ben, so I decided not to.”

“What about when you realized I wasn’t happy?” you blurt out.

“I thought you’d break up with him,” he scoffs. “Not stay with him for another year and a half.”

“I thought it was my fault that it wasn’t working. I thought I had to try harder.”

Mike shakes his head. “You have to try in a relationship, sweetheart. Of course you do. But both people need to put the same amount of effort into it. It wasn’t your fault. It was his.”

“Well, what about after we broke up?”

“I thought it was too soon to say anything. I didn’t want it to look like I was taking advantage of you. Then you went on your college visit and came back with a new boyfriend. I missed my chance.”

“The same thing happened with this guy,” he explains before you can ask. “I was too late.”

“But what about all the other girls, Mike? You’re always chasing after another one-night stand. You’ve never been committed to anyone.”

“You’re wrong,” he corrects you. “I’ve been committed to you. I’m always there when you need me. And the other girls, they’re just… distractions. Placeholders since I couldn’t have you. I thought they’d make me… feel better. But they didn’t. They just made me feel worse.”

“And Chelsea?”

“I only told you I like Chelsea because I know she will never, ever go for me. And I didn’t want you suspecting something and distancing yourself from me to make your boyfriend happy.”

Suddenly, you want to cry again, but for entirely different reasons this time. “I thought we were good at communicating,” you whisper, your voice thick.

Mike barks out a laugh. “Obviously not. I should have just said something, sweetheart. I’m sorry.”

He reaches out and tips your chin up with his fingers. “I’m saying something now because I can’t stand to watch you go through this again. You deserve someone who cares about you, not someone that treats you like trash. And even if it’s not me, even if you don’t feel the way you used to anymore, or if I’m too late… I need you to know that.”

It kills him to discover that he may have had a chance with you if he’d just opened his mouth sooner. He hopes you’ll still give him that chance.

You reach out and push some of his curls out of his eyes. “Is that why you’re so sullen all the time, Mike? So crass?”

He nods. “I try not to care. Because I’m hurt and alone. But I don’t want to be like that.”

“You’re not alone, Mike,” you assure him, reaching out and squeezing his hand.

He grins as he realizes what you mean. “Oh, sweetheart,” he sighs happily, kissing your cheek gently. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

You stare at each other in silence for a moment. Then he chuckles. “Um, how about I order your favorite and we have a movie night? Just stuff ourselves and cuddle on the couch?”

“That sounds nice,” you agree, “but why don’t we save that for later? I have a better idea.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

You smirk and wrap your arms around his neck, shocking him when you kiss him hard. “I want you to fuck me, Mike,” you tell him.

“Don’t you mean make love?” he clarifies shyly.

“Can you do both at the same time?”

He nods eagerly, then stands, lifting you and slinging you across his back over his shoulders. You giggle as he carries you down the hallway to his bedroom and tosses you on his bed.

Then he’s on top of you, kissing you, his erection digging into your thigh through his jeans. You push up against his chest, your fingers grazing his stiff nipples, making him shudder before he pulls back.

“What is it, sweetheart?”

“Sit. I want to do something for you. To start to fix all the pain I’ve caused.”

“Don’t worry about that now.”

“Still, I want to,” you insist.

You slide onto the floor as he shifts to the edge of the bed and spreads his legs. He starts to pant as you undo his belt, then his jeans.

You tug them down just enough to reveal his boxer briefs, then push those down to release his cock. It springs free and you admire it as you tighten your fingers around the base. He’s long and thick and throbbing, his shaft straining against his foreskin, the swollen head dark pink.

“You never told me that you’re huge, Mike,” you purr, licking your way up his length, making him gasp.

“Never really came up in any of our conversations,” he moans as you take him into your mouth.

His hands dig into the bed, keeping him upright as he watches you. His lips curl into an appreciative pout as you swallow half of his aching dick, sucking loudly, gazing up at him to see his reactions.

He glances down at you lovingly as you take him even deeper, his head tipping back in pleasure, one of his hands finding your hair and tangling in it so he can push down and make you take even more of him.

Your lips touch your fingers and you start to swallow around him. You fondle his balls with your free hand, squeezing them lightly, feeling how tight and full they are.

“Fuck, sweetheart, that feels so good… fuck, I can’t hang on…”

His hips arch off the bed and then he’s coming in your mouth. You pull back so that you have room to swallow, drinking down every drop as he grunts with each spurt.

You sit back on your heels when you finish, licking your swollen lips, very pleased with yourself.

He’s pleased with you too. “Sweetheart, that was amazing,” he rasps. “Best one I’ve ever had.”

“I’m glad, Mike.”

You tug his jeans and boxer briefs off, leaving him naked, then standing between his legs at the edge of the bed.

“It’s my turn,” he whispers excitedly. “I owe you one.”

You shake your head worriedly. “You don’t owe me, Mike. If anything, I still owe you.”

“Forget about the mistakes,” he urges you. “Let’s just enjoy each other. It will all work out. I promise.”

He gropes your ass, pulling you closer, sliding his hands up your sides to your breasts, squeezing them, the fabric of your dress bunching and exposing more of your skin.

He pushes his hoodie off of your shoulders and lets it fall to the floor, then tugs so you fall onto him on the bed. You kick your shoes off right before he flips you over, pressing you against the mattress and devouring your mouth, his hand tangling in your hair again to hold your head steady.

He pulls your dress down and off, then kisses you harder, his tongue diving into your mouth to taste you. You kiss over and over, your body writhing underneath his.

His mouth moves to your neck and his hands find your breasts. He kneads them through your bra until your nipples are tight peaks.

He’s so tall and his hands are so big that you feel completely encased by him, and you crave it. You want him to take you, to make you his, so that you never have to suffer through anyone else again.

Without warning, his hand slides down to your panties. He cups you through them and you groan loudly, spreading your legs as an invitation. At the same time, he nips at your cleavage, his agile fingers starting to stroke you in just the right spot.

You can’t help yourself. Your thighs tighten around his wrist and you come, screaming his name. “Mike! Oh, yes, Mike!”

He pauses to watch your eyelashes flutter and your chest heave. “Holy shit,” he rasps. “You came.”

“Mmhmm,” you murmur contentedly, stretching like a cat. “Oh, Mike. No one’s ever made me come before.”

His mouth hangs open in disbelief. “You went off like a rocket. There’s no way no one’s ever managed that.”

You giggle. “Just you.”

“Well, fuck, let me give you another one. It was incredible.”

His lips travel, moving from your mouth to your breasts and back again. When he takes your bra off, then leans up to hang it over the headboard, you bite at his chest, leaving marks.

“Fuck yes, sweetheart,” he hisses.

His tongue traces your lips, then he buries his face between your breasts, his fingers tugging and twisting your nipples expertly.

You yank on his hair roughly, quivering as his hand moves between your legs again. He kisses each nipple lightly, then harder, sucking on them briefly.

Then his head is between your legs and he’s pulling your panties down. He spreads your thighs with his big hands and grins up at you. “I think your needy cunt wants a kiss, sweetheart.”

He kisses your core just like he kissed your mouth, head moving, tongue sliding. You come and scream his name again.

When he moves back up to kiss you, you push up hard, managing to get him on his back. When you slam onto his hips to straddle him, he grunts.

“That’s gonna bruise,” he admonishes you playfully.

Then he goes still and moans, “Oh, fuck…”

He blows out a breath as you sheathe his stiff cock inside you in one smooth stroke, groaning because he’s so damn big.

You lean down, kissing his face and his mouth as you start to ride him desperately, your tongue mimicking the movements of his cock inside you.

“Easy, sweetheart,” he laughs, clearly enjoying himself, “you’ll bruise my tonsils next.”

But he wraps his arms around you, meeting you movement for movement, stroke for stroke, bucking up into you when you bite down gently on one of his nipples, then the other.

“Can you come all over my cock, sweetheart?” he begs.

“Yes, Mike,” you breathe.

You brace your hands against his chest, throw your head back, and cry out his name as all of your inner muscles clench around him, making him feel even bigger.

“Fuck, sweetheart!”

His heels dig into the bed and he pushes up as he finishes inside you.

You collapse on his chest, breathing hard. He smiles and laughs, holding you close.

“I never thought you’d like it rough,” he confesses.

“Sorry,” you apologize. “I just wanted you so much.”

“Don’t be sorry. I liked it. My fierce little kitten.”

You stick your tongue out at him, then teasingly lick his lips. He rears up, capturing your mouth and slowly turning you over.

Your toes curl as you feel him start to harden inside you again. “Fuck, Mike…”

You lock your legs around him as he braces his arms against the bed, all of his lean muscles bulging as he holds himself up.

He fucks you slowly, keeping you right on the edge the whole time. When you come again, he comes with you.

He flops onto his back after and you snuggle into his side. You’re sore, and his come is running down your thighs, but you’re perfectly content.

“I’m glad I skipped the party,” he murmurs, nuzzling your cheek.

“Me too.”

He wraps you in his arms and kisses you. You reach out and ruffle his hair. “You should take a nap,” you urge him, tracing the dark circles under his eyes.

“I’m afraid that if I do, I’ll wake up and realize this was all a dream.”

“It’s not. I’ll be here. I promise.”

He nods. “Okay. Then we’ll get dinner and cuddle, all right?”

“Deal.”

You kiss him one more time. “I love you, Mike.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.”


End file.
